I Was So Happy When You Smiled
by lostXkitten
Summary: Genevieve has never had an easy life. She never knew that true happiness existed. That was, until she moved her and her daughter to La Push. Her whole life changes in one single day. jacobXoc
1. Confusion

**A/N: This has nothing to do with my other story!!! Jacob is my favorite character in Twilight, but I love Edward, too. Anyway, this is the new story. Sorry for the OOC! Tell me what you all think! **

**ALSO! This takes place after the big battle in _Eclipse. _NO Jacob did not get hurt in this. It's basically a completely different ending to Eclipse.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M.!!!!

* * *

**

**3rd PERSON POV**

Bella stood in shock as the flames reached the sky. Seth sat pleasingly next to the fire. Edward slowly walked towards Bella.

"Are you okay?" Worry laced his words. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she said, still looking at the fire.

"Lets get back to the other."

Within a few minutes, all three of them were in the clearing. Emmett, Alice and the rest of the Cullens were the only ones there. Seth ran off into the woods looking for his pack. Bella looked around franticly for the pack. Especially Jacob.

Edward smiled at Bella. She knew at that moment everyone was fine. As if on cue, Jacob walked into the clearing; followed by Seth and the others. They were all in their human forms.It was over.

Edward let go of Bella and took a step towards his family, giving Bella room.

She felt tears swell in her eyes as everyone looked at her. Silent tears washed down her face. Her tears disappeared in cold water as rain fell from the sky. She looked at the heavens and closed her eyes; slowly everyone did the same.

A goofy grin came across Bella's face and she started laughing. At first everyone was silent listening to her laugh, but soon joined.

"YEAH!" Jacob yelled throwing his arms into the air.

Edward ran and scooped Bella up spinning her around. He locked his lips to hers for a brief moment.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jacob said holding his arms out. Bella leaped into his arms,glad that he wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed.

"Oh...Jake...breathing factor!" Bella gasped out from Jacobs grip.

"Whoops," he said putting her down. Bella didn't have time to blink before Alice crushed her into a hug. Sam was next and then Embry and Quil decided she needed a "wolf hug". They got on both sides of her and squished her between them and swung her around like a rag doll. Jasper wasn't paying attention when Bella wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He froze until she let go.

"I figured you wouldn't let me hug you any other way," Bella said with a smile. Jasper turned to her and ruffled her hair. Paul and Jared stood off to the side until Bella pounced on Jared. "Come on, Paul," she coaxed, holding out her arms. He groaned lightly but hugged her. Seth -with a big grin-, Leah, and the other two waved at Bella.

Emmett caught Bella by surprise when he picked her up from behind. He didn't squeeze like Jacob did, but his grip was firm. "Pass the Bella!"

"Don't you dare, Emme-" before she could finish, she was in Rosalie's arms. A chuckle escaped her throat as she put Bella onto her feet. Carlisle and Esme were less... fierce with hugging Bella.

"You know what I say?" Sam said enthusiastically "I say we celebrate!" The pack didn't change form, they all just jolted towards La Push.

"I can smell Emily's cooking already!" Embry said before the disappeared into the woods.

The Cullens, Bella, and Jacob were the only ones left.

"Bunch of pigs," Jacob said under his breath. He turned towards the Cullens, "Aren't you all coming?"

"Wait...wait, wait, wait," Edward began. "You're actually _inviting_ us to your land?

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am. And I think, we could possibly talk about the boundaries of the land while were at it." Jacob began to walk away, but then stopped and looked at Edward. Jacob smiled at Edward, which left everyone very confused. Edward, with a grin on his face, walked over to Jacob and shook his hand.

"Thank you," Edward told the wolf. With that done, Jacob ran towards La Push. "Come on, lets go."

"First," Alice said with a smirk, "what did he say?"

"He apologized," he shrugged. "Jacob feels bad that he hurt Bella, and he feels bad that he did. He also admitted to giving up."

"On Bella," Emmett asked.

Edward nodded, "He said he loves Bella, but he understands that she is happier with me. Although, he did tell me that if I hurt you again he would kill me."

"I'm going to punch that boy in the face," Bella exclaimed.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because he didn't have the guts to tell me that himself." She crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

Edward merely rolled his eyes, "Lets go."

Emily and Kim must have high confidence, because by the time everyone got to the beach in La Push, they had cooked a missive amount of food. Though it had stopped raining, very few people were on the beach.

"It will still be a few minutes before all the food is done," Emily said turning to the crowd.

"How many few minutes?" Quil asked eyeing her.

"45 minutes or so," she sighed.

"Awww," most of them said.

"Well, there's only 2 of us, and 10 of you. No complaining," Kim told them.

"I can help you," Esme offered, raising her hand. Emily looked at Sam who nodded his head.

"You would be a life saver," Emily smiled.

Against everyones better judgment -minus Carlisle and Sam- they decided to go cliff diving while waiting for the food. The cliff was lower then the one Bella jumped off and the ones most of the wolves were use to jumping off of.

Jacob was the first one to jump off the cliff. He landed into the water with a big splash. "How does it feel?" Bella yelled down.

"Great! Come in, I'll make sure you don't drown...again."

"No, thats ok." She backed away the edge.

"Oh, come on, don't be a chicken!"

"Shut it, Jake!"

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I don't talk to 'fraidy cat," Jacob commented.

"I'll show you 'fraidy cat," Bella mumbled. She took a few steps back, then flung herself off the cliff. As soon as she hit the water, Jacob swam to her and grabbed her arm. "Oh my God!" she screamed. Jacob burst out in laughter. "This d-d-doesn't f-feel great at a-all!

"Oh, darn! I forgot about the body tempature difference," Jacob said sarcasticly.

"G-go die!" Bella shuttered while pushing Jacobs head under water.

"Okay, who's next," Paul asked looking around.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other then at Edward -who was looking over the edge at Bella and Jacob. As fast as they could, so Edward didn't have time to catch on to what they were doing, they kicked him at the the same time.

**BAM!**

"Fly bat boy!" Emmett yelled as he watched his brother fall.

**SPLASH!**

Bella held her hand in front of her mouth trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, "you're dead!"

"It wasn't only me!"

"You're both dead!"

"Like you can hurt us, you big bab-" was the only thing Emmett could say before Quil and Embry pushed Jasper and himself off the edge.

After some time, everyone was in the water. Bella seemed to be the only one cold, but a quick touch from Jacob or one of the other wolves warmed her up quick. Emmett and Paul were trying to wrestle in the water, while Leah and Rosalie were talked about themselves. Everyone had finally looked past what the were, and instead looked at who they were.

Eventually, they all ran back to the beach and all the food was done. Esme was laughing with Emily about about the pork was over done, but how everyone would eat it anyway. Sam and Carlisle were still in deep conversation about the boundaries and i looked as if the were making progress.

As soon as Kim put the last plate down on the table, the wolves were all over it. Bella was use to seeing them eat massive amounts of food, the others...not so much. It got to be a bit much when Paul was about to swipe Embry's arm off for taking the last hot dog.

"Wow, they really do act like dogs," Emmett joked.

"Sometimes," Sam chuckled, "Paul over-reacts to a lot of things."

"Sound like Edward," Jasper said.

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"...he has a point," Alice commented.

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

It was still hard to look at Bella and Edward. I knew she loved me, but I couldn't compare to him. I guess I was right: I'll never imprint. It was too hard to even like people, why would I ever want to put myself in the situation that makes me love them. Oh well, it doesn't effect my life too much. I wont get married and have kids, so what? Thats what Rachel and Rebecca can do.

We sat on the beach talking and eating for hours. Eventually all the boys decided to have a wrestling match, minus Edward and me.

"You two are lame," Embry told us.

"Personally, having someone push my face into the sand and yell 'eat it, eat it' is not my imvision of fun," I told him.

"Agreed," Edward said.

"Pssh, whatever."

_Bark, bark_

"Dog?"

"Nope, Emmett, it's an oversized cat,"Jasper said sarcasticly.

"No, that's just silly!" Emmett replied.

It almost looked like a fox, but not. It came running over to me and sat in front of me. I leaned down and scratched down its back. I had never seen this dog around though. I wonder if the Fitzgeralds got her.

"Gwenevere!" I looked up to see something I never expected. A beautiful girl came running towards. She had long hair that went to the middle of her back. The underneath layer was black, and the top layer was blond -almost white- with pink streaks. I couldn't help but stare. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!"

"Its...umm," think man! "It's fine."

"Gwenevere Hollywood Nuse! You know better then to run off like that," she said talking to the dog. The dog, who's name is Gwenevere, whimpered. She leaned down and scratched behind her ears, "Silly dog." I backed off from the dog a bit to give her space. She looked at me, and stopped breathing. Did I look funny or something? A smile leapt across her face, "Hi, I'm Genevieve." She extended her hand.

I took her hand and shook it, "Jacob."

"There you are!" an adorable little voice came floating into my ears. I turned to see a little girl, she couldn't have been older then three, coming towards us with a leash. She looked a lot like Genevieve, probably younger sister. "You're not suppose to run off without me," she pouted.

"You told me to, silly! You said you saw Gwen and to run for her," she laughed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot," the little girl said. She gave the leash to Genevieve, who put it on Gwen's collar. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Jacob."

"Hi, I'm Ginger! I'm three and a half years old, and we just moved here from Maryland, and this is out puppy Gwen! She's adorable! She's a shiba inu! She always runs off on her own, but we always find her. I'm not in school yet, and I want to be a singer when I grow u-" she was talking so fast I could barley understand anything she was saying.

"Ginger, Honey, I don't think this nice man needs to know your whole life story," Genevieve interrupted her.

"Ginger, Gwenevere, Genevieve... _G_ complex much?" Bella asked behind me.

"I guess so," Genevieve laughed.

"I'm hungry," Ginger pouted again.

"Well then lets get back to the house and I'll make you something."

"Yay!" Ginger grabbed Gwen's leash and started pulling her towards where their home must be.

"I'm sorry," Genevieve said nervously.

"It's fine," I laughed.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your party, Gwen was just so excited that she ran off," she explained.

"Mommy! Come on! You can speak to Mr. Jacob later," Ginger yelled towards us.

"Whoops, sorry, little child needs me."

"It's fine. It was nice meeting you," I told her.

"I'm sure we'll see each other plenty."

She ran over to Ginger and they walked away. Wow, who knew dogs hooking people up not only worked in movies? And Ginger's adorable. She had black hair, and the same green eyes as her mother.

Wait...mother? She did call her 'mommy'...What?! That can't be right. Genevieve couldn't have been any older then me. But she has a daughter... This doesn't make any sense. If Genevieve was 16, and Ginger was 3, then she had to have been 12 or 13 when she conceived her. I mean it can be possible, but Genevieve didn't look like the type of women that would go around having sex at 12. This was all too confusing.

I'll ask about it the next time I see her. Wait, maybe not, she may get offended. Gah! I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: SO!!! That's the first chapter!! What do you all think? Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. I tried my very best!! Pictures of what Genevieve's hair looks like and what Gwen looks like are on my profile. Also, while you're there, read my other story "I'm Practicing To Be A Vampire".**

**CYA!**


	2. Vampire?

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey, earth to Jakey," Quil said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"Obviously," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Did you all over hear what the girl said?" Emmett questioned.

"Which part?" Alice joked.

"The 'mommy' part."

"Yeah, I thought that was strange, too," Kim said.

"Don't judge her," Esme jumped in. "You don't know why she has a daughter, or even if it is her daughter. She may be her sister, but since they don't have a mother, she looks up to Genevieve as her mother. You don't know."

"Esme has a point. Whether or not she is her real daughter, it's none of our concern. She is who she is," Rosalie pointed out.

They both had a point.

Genevieve was cute, but I probably will never see her around. Plus, if she has a daughter, she must still be with the father. I have no chance in Hell. For all I know she could think I'm the ugliest thing shes ever seen. Heh, you never know with people.

Yet, as much as I keep doubting myself, I still want to see her. There was something about her; something amazing. She seemed so fragile, yet strong at the same time. I want to know where she came from. I want to know why she moved here. I want to know about Ginger. I want to know everything.

Okay, now I'm being stupid. But part of me just wants to know.

While I was thinking, everyone went back to the wrestling match. Jasper and Quil were up, I knew Quil was going to lose. I don't know Jasper, but from what I saw today on the battle field and from what I saw in training, he was not someone I would want to tango with.

Now Genevieve I wouldn't mind a different type of tangoing with. Oh my, now I'm becoming a pervert. Dear Lord, someone help me.

I heard laughing next to me. It was Edward. "You know, I think it's funny how you don't even worry about the fact that shes 16 and has a kid."

"Do you mind staying out of my head?"

"Sorry, don't mean to, just happens." Then he quickly added, "Plus your thoughts are funnier then everyone else's."

"Well I'm glad I'm your entertainment," I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, don't act like that, Jake," Bella told me.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry." I really didn't feel like sitting here. It would be one thing if we all were having a conversation about something, but we aren't. Bella and Edward were talking quietly to each other while everyone else wrestled. "I'll be back," I said standing up.

"Okay, but no running off too far," Bella said sternly -obviously joking around.

"Yes, mother." I stood up and started walking towards my house. I could smell Genevieve's sent on this path. I couldn't help but memorize her sent when she sat so close to me. Peaches. I've never liked peaches. I didn't like the way they tasted, and I certainly didn't like the way they felt in your mouth. But I think I'll start to like them a bit more now.

I walked down the path some more and eventually got to my house. But her sent went past my house. I went past my house and continued to follow her sent. Oh, great, now I'm a stalker! Eventually, I found what I was looking for. A few houses away from mine, there sat Genevieve, on the grass playing with Ginger. They looked so happy. Ginger was giggling about something and Genevieve was laughing with her. Gwen came running over and pounced on them, causing them to laugh harder.

I should just go up to her and say hi. If she saw me standing here staring at her, she'll get freaked out. But wait, what if I do approach her, she still might get freaked out. Ugh! Okay, I'll just go over, say hi, then leave. Easy.

I began my walk over to the 3 of them, every fiber in my being was on fire. Gwen noticed me first. She came running over to me, bouncing all around. At least I didn't have to worry about Gwen not liking me here.

"Well look who it is," Genevieve smiled.

"I was wondering where all that laughing was coming from," I told her.

"Hi, Mr.Jacob!"

"Hi, Ms.Ginger," I chuckled. Genevieve pushed Ginger to her feet but remained sitting on the ground. "What are you two doing on the ground, anyway?"

"I'll tell you why if you help me up," she bribed.

"Hmm, I don't know," I joked.

"I promise I don't bite...much."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a tempting offer."

"Mommy, I don't understand," Ginger interrupted.

Genevieve covered her mouth to stop her fit of giggles, "Oh, don't worry about it, Honey."

I put out my hand and helped Genevieve up. Her skin was so soft and smooth, it made me want to continue holding it. But as soon as she was on her feet I knew I had to let go. "So what was the reason?"

"Huh?"

"For you two being on the ground?"

"Oh! Funny story. We were coming back from getting Gwen, and well, the grass is wet from the rain earlier, and I kinda slipped," Genevieve explained.

"Yeah! She was like 'whoa, whoa, whoa, ah!' And fell!" Ginger purposely fell on her bottom. We all laughed at Ginger's attempt to recreate what had happened.

"Not going to lie, thats exactly what I said and did," Genevieve nodded her head.

"Seems pretty epic to me," I told them.

"Epic? Do you even know what an epic is, Little Boy?" Genevieve remarked.

"Little Boy? I'm 16, thank you very much," I told her.

"That's besides the point. I only worry about you using epic wrong," she said sticking out her tounge.

"Mommy, stop being silly!"

"Yeah, _mommy_," I joked.

"Walk away, Little Boy," she said pointing at me.

"And if I don't?"

"Then maybe I will bite," she smirked. If I wasn't a wolf, I probably would have guessed she was a vampire with her talk about biting. She rolled her eyes at me, "would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sure," I said surprised. Her house wasn't too big, but defiantly big enough for at least four people. "Wow, the last time I was here, the walls were brown. What made you want neon green?"

"I hate the color brown," she laughed. "I wanted something, unique."

We walked into the living room, which was dark red. I realized that the carpet was black, not white like it use to be. There were boxes all over the place, some empty, some not even open. Pictures were set on the mantel above the fireplace. I walked over to them. The first were of Genevieve when she was younger. I only knew this because in all of them she had a different color in her hair. Who would let their daughter dye their hair that young? The next couple were of Genevieve holding a baby while in a hospital bed. Whelp, that means Ginger is actually hers.

"Having fun?" I turned around to look at Genevieve smiling at me. "If you were trying to figure out if Ginger was actually my daughter, you could have just asked."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"She is," she cut me off. "Are you going to run away now?"

"Why would I run away?"

"Its not everyday you meet a 16-year-old with a three year old."

"I'm three and a _half_, mommy!"

Genevieve leaned down to Ginger's hight, "Ginger, can you go into the kitchen and wait for us."

"Okay," she replied sadly.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful," I said, after Ginger left.

"No, you weren't being disrespectful. I was being rude though, so I apologize."

"It's just, earlier, I wasn't sure if she was yours or if she was your sister," I shrugged.

"It's fine. Everyone is always curious; it's part of what makes us humans."

"I really am sorry, Genevieve. I guess I really should leave," I looked down.

"Psh, nah," she laughed. "I invited you in for a drink, and that's what you shall get!"

"If you insist," I joked.

"Oh, and I do!"

I spent a whole hour and a half talking to Genevieve and Ginger. I can see how Ginger can be a handful. She _never_ calms down! She was running all over the place. Upstairs, down stairs, in the kitchen, in the living room, outside, and inside; she would not sit down for an instant. She kept calling me _Mr. Jacob_ which was odd, so I kept calling her_ Ms.Ginger._ Her laugh reminded me of Genevieve's.

I didn't ask any questions about Ginger's dad. I felt like it was going to be something bad. Plus, if she wanted to tell me, she would. Genevieve seemed like the type of person who would keep things secretive. She didn't talk about her parents or friends.

Part of me wanted to run away from this Goddess...

However, I knew I wouldn't be able to unless she pushed me away...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapy 2! Sorry to anyone who was hoping Ginger wasn't actually Genevieve's kid. I thought about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to change the whole story. So I really am sorry. This is a drama, and if you've read my other story, you know I LOVE making drama situations. But, then you also know that I make everything alright in the end.**

**Peace & Love **


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry. I feel bad that I don't update this one more often. With the few hours each day I have to be on the computer, I'm reading others fanfictions, writing my own, or talking to friends. My main fear with putting this story up while writing I'm Practicing To Be A Vampire was this being neglected. I'm trying to write this one and my other, and for me its difficult. It will get done, I promise you that. However, getting these chapters up will take longer, and will probably be shorter then I'm Practicing To Be A Vampires. This story is also shorter then my other by a lot (but that was already planned from the beginning). **

**ANYWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M.

* * *

**

**Genevieve's POV**

If he was looking for anything more then friendship, he was sadly mistaken. I knew what relationships got you: hurt. Friendship was fine; I could deal with that. Relationships, love, no, not happening.

Ginger is the only person I love. I cared about dad, and Ramona was okay; but at any moment, either of those two could walk away.

Jacob was nice, I'll give him that much. However, I don't trust him any farther then I could throw him. He could never understand me or what I've been through.

Even if he did want more then friendship, and I allowed it, he would run away once he found out the truth. If he didn't, then he's a fool.

I don't need love. I have Ginger. That's all I need.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Genevieve always looked like she was in deep thought. I wish she would lighten up a little.

Out of nowhere, Ginger pounced on me. "Rawr!"

"Rawr yourself," I laughed.

"I'm a kitty cat," she said hopping around.

"Cat? I didn't know cats rawred and hopped."

"Of course they do, silly," she told me.

"I'm sorry of great magician Ginger." I waved my hands in the air pretending to beg.

"What on earth are you doing?" I turned around to see Genevieve standing at the door of the family room.

"Ginger was being a cat," I explained.

Genevieve's face fell, "Ginger, you know you shouldn't be acting like a cat."

"I'm sorry mommy. I was only playing around."

"What's wrong with cats?" I couldn't see what she would have against cats. Hell, I'm a dog and I even think they are cute some times.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," Genevieve reassured me.

"_Jacob_," I heard someone yell. It sounded like Quil, but he was far away. Probably still at the beach and worried because I've been gone awhile.

"You should probably get back to your friends. You left awhile ago, they are probably worried." Did she hear them. No. Impossible. "I mean, I'm just throwing it out there. Maybe they aren't worried at all. I don't know," she chuckled. I really shouldn't assume that every person I meet has unusual powers.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was starting to set and it was beautiful out. "You and Ginger should come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come back with me to my friends. I promise we aren't going to bite. Erm...Well... At least I wont let them if they try."

Goodness, this girl needs to laugh more. It sounds so beautiful. After she was done her laughing fit, she said, "how about Ginger and myself meet you there in a few minutes."

"I guess that can work," I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Were going back to the beach! Yay!" Ginger was bouncing all around. "And mommy's going to make new friends?"

"I guess," she said less then happy. You would think she would be happy about getting to know the locals. I guess she was shyer then I thought.

* * *

When I got back to the beach, everyone didn't look too happy with me. Except Emily. She was smiling at me. "Umm, hi?" 

"Where were you?" Paul demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Okay, before a fight breaks out, Jacob just tell us," Sam said.

"Talking to Genevieve," I sighed.

"Yay!" Emily squealed. "I knew it! You like her!"

"No I don't," I retaliated.

"Liar, you so do!" Bella started being hyper with Emily. Oh God, now everyone looked happy. This is crazy and out of control.

"I don't like her. She's cool, but I don't even know her."

"That means nothing," Jared laughed.

"Ugh, you all are impossible," I said annoyed.

"Okay, okay lets stop. Were embarrassing him," Emily told everyone. She walked over to me smiling.

"Yes?"

"Got some glitter," she whispered, licking her thumb and rubbing my cheek.

Damn...


End file.
